


Jesus Walks

by mimesere



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimesere/pseuds/mimesere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only thing i pray is that my feet don't fail me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Jesus Walks  
> Performed by: Kanye West


End file.
